1. Field
This invention relates to means for remotely starting key actuated ignition systems and more particularly to starting automotive ignition systems.
2. Prior Art
While carrying out repairs, it was possible with older model automobiles to start the engine from the engine compartment by connecting a switch in parallel with the ignition switch; however, the relatively easy access to the connection points for such a switch is not present in the more recent models.
A one piece device consisting principally of a lever attached to the ignition key and remotely actuated by a flexible cord has been proposed to overcome this problem. Unfortunately, such a device does not offer the flexibility required in many practical applications. For example, most dash mounted key actuated ignition switches are turned in a clockwise direction to start the engine. In some vehicles the ignition switch is located on the left-hand side of the dash near the door. If the fixed lever extends downward from the key axis, it must be pulled by a line passing through the window to the left of the driver. The line is brought upward from the ignition switch in order to pass through the window and therefore the line is not in a direction with respect to the lever which will produce rotation of the key when tension is applied to the cord.
A problem posed by the more recently produced automobiles, which have the ignition switch on the steering column, is the line must generally be passed over the steering wheel before it can be brought out through a window. This is necessary if the line is to be in the correct direction for actuating the ignition switch. When a fixed lever device is used, the position of the lever with respect to the steering wheel may make it difficult or impossible to rotate the key. FIG. 9 is a perspective view of a prior art starting device in which a fixed lever is in a position which may prevent actuation of the ignition switch.
Finally, the fixed lever also suffers from the inability to avoid mechanical interferences. A knob or other object located near the ignition switch can prevent actuation.